


[ART] Ray Kowalski - toothpick portrait

by onnakarot



Category: due South
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Charcoal pencils drawing of Ray Kowalski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	[ART] Ray Kowalski - toothpick portrait

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at drawing Ray Kowalski / Callum Keith Rennie :)


End file.
